Sedar
Sedar is a very large and older nation at 102 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Nation Link: Sedar |- |'Capital City' || Sheltonia |- |'Alliance' || NPO |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |2979.758 (5/19/06) 32 |- |'Founding' | February 6, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Monarchy King Celton |- |'Religion' | Judaism |- |'Official Language' || Sedarian |- |'National Anthem' |By the Light of Thy Sword |- |'Political Parties' | The Nationalist Party of Sedar |- |'Population Happiness' Description |19.10 Your population is in love with you. |- |'Area' • Total | 350.342 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 8,847 Supporters 6,338 Working Citizens 2,509 Soldiers |- |'Number of Tanks' |45 |- |'Infrastructure' |694.32 |- |'Technology' |10.03 |- |'Environment' • Description | Your environment is wonderfully clean. |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $97.17 (a strong economy) $69.96 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 96.20% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 100 Rupeans |- |'Resources' • Connected | Oil & Pigs Gold, Gems, Iron, Lumber, Wheat, Silver, Fish, Wine, Marble, Cattle |- |'Improvements' |Banks: 1, Factories: 5, Harbors: 1 |} Founding There are a number of local myths detailing the founding of Sedar, however historic research reveals evidence that Sedar was likely founded by an alliance of nomadic tribes banding together for mutual defense and prosperity. The largest of these tribes, the Shelts, exhibited a great deal of advanced technology and organization for its time, giving it what seems to have become a leadership role in the alliance. The nation of Sedar grew from these humble beginnings into the powerful and technologically advanced nation it is today. Sedar Government The Kingdom of Sedar is led by the wise and benevolent King Celton, who recently took control from the communist government for the betterment of the nation. King Celton now holds absolute power over the Sedar government and rules it along with his cabinet of advisers and assistants. Most Sedarians approve of the rule of King Celton, however a significant but shrinking portion of the population favors the formation of a Republic government. Also a much large number of citizens still favor the the classless social communist organization, despite their current prosperity under King Celton. Sedar Religions Judiasm is the official religion of Sedar, following the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob as described in the Old Testament. Also a large portion believes in the Bahai Fath and the three interlocking unities: the oneness of God; the oneness of religion; and the oneness of humanity. A large, but smaller portion of the population follows Confucianism and hold strongly to the concepts of filial piety and loyalty. Lastly, a smaller portion of the population practices Sikhism, following the wisdom of the Ten Sihk Gurus. The Sedarian Sikhists follow the belief in the one God, outlined in the teachings of the Holy Guru Granth Sahib. Sedar Ethnicity The people of Sedar are primarily of Greek descent, descended from members of the Shelts and other nomadic tribes. Sedar Economy Sedar has a very strong economy, centralizing around oil and pigs. A bulk of the economy also revolves around the import of gold, gems, and silver which it processes and exports for a hefty income. In addition, Sedar has extensive imports of marble, lumber, iron, wheat, fish, cattle, and wine. History February 6, 2006 Sedar becomes internationally recognized as a sovereign nation. The people of Sedar quickly grows in size (both land and population) as they discover their national identity, form their government, and nationalize their religion. The government of Sedar forms diplomatic relations with many other powerful nations, and joins the alliance of the New Pacific Order. Sedar continues to grow in strength and power, developing advanced infrastructure and technology, until it is one of the top 100 nations in the world. March 21, 2006 Fierce rains throughout Sedar pose a serious problem to Sedarians as the rivers and lakes begin to flood onto the streets and highways and into the homes of desperate citizens. The Sedar government takes action to build dams and levies in the vast areas prone to flooding. Unfortunately, the flooding has caused a huge damper on the economy, stunting the future growth and development of the nation and raising the costs of infrastructure significantly. April 29, 2006 As the flooding comes well under control, Sedar's crop output experiences a huge surge. The people of Sedar are happy and more prosperous as a result. Allies Sedar has formed a close alliance with the following nation: * Kalland, ruled by Kaladce. In addition, Sedar has sworn to come to the defense and aid of its trade partners before all others: * the land of the dead, ruled by marc H. * Zoltaria, ruled by Zoltar_I. * Kadmark, ruled by Senjharak. * Chixxtopia, ruled by Chixxc. * Crazy Leftists, ruled by Crazy Leftists. Sedar has also declared allegiance to the NPO and its leadership. Sports Sedar boasts nationally sponsored baseball, basketball, and hockey teams. Baseball The Sedar Oaks are a part of the Dean Division in the Gibson League, along with New Atlantis Squids, the ToS Pastries Eclairs, and the Brazil Expos. * Cybernations Baseball League - The Sedar Oaks Basketball * Cybernations Basketball League - The Sedar Timbers * Seeded #1 in the Cybernations Basketball League * Season Results - 1 Win, 1 Loss Tall as redwoods, strong as maple, and agile as cork, the All-Stars from Sedar are what every young Sedarian dream of someday becoming. Basketball has practically evolved into a religion in Sedar as young "Sedarlings" attend year-round basketball camps in hopes of emulating their awe-inspiring heroes. Only time will tell if this group of self-proclaimed "gods among men" will be able to survive in the International arena. Season Highlights: Game 1 vs Elmo Kamikaze - Win (74 - 65) The Timbers had a big man who could not be stopped in the clutch, a 7'1 man among boys named Justin Wibert. He had 23 points, 12 rebounds, and 8 blocks, putting up arguably the best stats so far in the tourney. Game 2 vs Master Revan Jedi Knights - Lost (78 - 87) Overtime The evening ended in a huge surprise when the 1 seed fell in the first overtime decision of the tournament. The Jedi Knights stayed strong through the entire game, but played their best basketball all year in the overtime period, and the Jedi Knights prevailed over a deep Timber squad. The Timbers 7'1 center Greg Smith pounded in 27 points, while the Knights 6'2 guard Frank Mickal poured in 35 points, most from three pointers and foul shots. Hockey * Second International Hockey Championship - The Sedar Redwoods Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order